Mega Man Powered Up Script/Oil Man
Script from the game Mega Man Powered Up, Oil Man's storyline only. Scene 1: Prologue Narrator: The year 20XX. With the advancement of science, humans were able to create industrial humanoid robots. Invented by the foremost authority on robotics, Dr. Light, Oilman is a maintenance robot. (The scene opens as Oil Man is seen running through the Opening Stage until he is stopped by Roll.) Roll: We have a problem! (A big monitor is shown to the right of the two and Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Wahahahaha! Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily! The one and only—the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! Ahem! Anyway, to begin... Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!! (The screen shatters as Dr. Wily in his saucer comes flying out of it. Dr. Wily then proceeds to talk to Oil Man and Roll.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahaha!! That is to say... Hmm?... What's this? Oh, Oilman... I don't have the patience to deal with your slick talking nonsense! Get out of my sight! Nuhahahahah! (Dr. Wily's capsule flies away.) Roll: Our friends are in trouble, Oilman! Let's hurry to the lab! (Oil Man proceeds to make his way through the stage until he comes across a door. He enters it, and the screen fades to black. The next scene cuts to Dr. Light and Dr. Wily in Light's Lab. Wily and his saucer is seen holding a stuffed wriggling brown bag with Wily's seal on it. The contents in the bag are Dr. Light's Robot Masters that Wily kidnapped.) Dr. Wily: Nuhahahahah! Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Dr. Light: Stop, Dr. Wily! Stop, I say! Dr. Wily: Farewell! Nuhahahaha! (Dr. Wily flies off.) Dr. Light: Wait! Stop! Dr. Wily! (Oil Man and Roll arrive at the lab a bit too late.) Dr. Light: ...What insanity! Using my robots to conquer the world... Oil Man: You sayin' it's my turn?! Dr. Light: Oilman?! (Dr. Light thinks for a bit.) Dr. Light: Hmmm... Alright... I understand. I don't like it, but sometimes, such things must be done... I must make the necessary preparations. (Dr. Light proceeds to prepare Oil Man for combat.) Dr. Light: You can use your Oil Slider ability to kick your enemies about! Hurry, Oilman! (Oil Man leaves the lab and proceeds to work his way through the rest of the Opening Stage. He then encounters Dr. Wily.) Dr. Wily: Ach! You followed me?! I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you! (Dr. Wily flies off and leaves Proto Eye to take care of Oil Man.) Dr. Wily: You can play with this! Nuhahahaha! (Oil Man defeats Proto Eye.) Scene 2: Stage Select (After defeating Proto Eye, Oil Man returns back to Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: Look! Everyone... Everyone's going haywire and turning violent! Dr. Light: Please! My robots... your friends, you must stop them! For the sake of the world, and all of humanity, I'm counting on you! Scene 3: Vs. Cut Man (Oil Man works his way through Cut Man's stage, and finds Cut Man himself at the end.) Cut Man: Dr. Wily was right... You've been changed into a bad robot, blowing things up at random... Oil Man: Hey, don't go around saying strange things like that! You sure your head's on right, bro? Wanna oil it up some? Cut Man: You really have changed... The old Oilman was just so much slicker. (Oil Man fights and defeats Cut Man.) Scene 4: Vs. Guts Man (Oil Man works his way through Guts Man's stage, and finds Guts Man himself at the end.) Guts Man: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! Oil Man: Hey! What's up, old man? I know you totally dig your work and all, but how about chillin' out and listenin' to what I gotta say! Guts Man: I ain't got use for an oil seller on my site! Get outta here! (Oil Man fights and defeats Guts Man.) Scene 5: Vs. Ice Man (Oil Man works his way through Ice Man's stage, and finds Ice Man himself at the end.) Ice Man: There's something dangerous up ahead, sir! Oh? Freeze it at all costs, soldier! Oil Man: You can't do that, man! Oil ain't somethin' you can just freeze. It's your blood! You gotta take care of it! Ice Man: Um... I don't quite understand, but I'm gonna finish my mission anyway! (Oil Man fights and defeats Ice Man.) Scene 6: Vs. Bomb Man (Oil Man works his way through Bomb Man's stage, and Bomb Man himself at the end.) Bomb Man: Ah ah! Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives! Oil Man: Hey bro, we used to act all crazy when we were younger, but this time you've gone too far. You better keep it together! Bomb Man: Listen to you... Acting all high and mighty. I'd rather settle things in battle than listen to you drone on. (Oil Man fights and defeats Bomb Man.) Scene 7: Vs. Fire Man (Oil Man works his way through Fire Man's stage, and finds Fire Man himself at the end.) Fire Man: Fiiiiiire! Burn, burn! Burn everything, everything in sight! Oil Man: Hey, you add fire to me, and we're in for some serious trouble! Not a thing'll be left! Fire Man: Ain't nothin' more flammable than oil, partner! You're in for it now! Fire!! (Oil Man fights and defeats Fire Man.) Scene 8: Vs. Elec Man (Oil Man works his way through Elec Man's stage, and finds Elec Man himself at the end.) Elec Man: Too bad this exceptionally beautiful room will be ruined by filthy oil after I finish you off at lightning speed! Oil Man: Hey! Keep it together, bro! Oil can solve all your problems! Elec Man: There won't be a trace of you left after I'm done. (Oil Man fights and defeats Elec Man.) Scene 9: Vs. Time Man (Oil Man works his way through Time Man's stage, and finds Time Man himself at the end.) Time Man: Look at my watch. You're late. It's out of the question. Go home. Oil Man: I don't know nothin' about that! You're not the boss of me! I do what I want when I want! Time Man: It seems you have no use for your remaining time on Earth. (Oil Man fights and defeats Time Man.) Scene 10: Vs. Mega Man? (Oil Man works his way through his own stage, and finds the mysterious Mega Man? at the end.) Mega Man?: Oilman! Bro! Dr. Wily's got some slick jobs with your name on 'em, so how about it? Oil Man: Ha, ha. Real funny. If you're Mega Man, then I'm Dr. Light! Mega Man?: Guess our oily plan just burned up in my face. Better take this guy down! (Oil Man fights and defeats Mega Man?.) Scene 11: Invitation to Castle Wily (Oil Man returns to Dr. Light's lab after defeating the last Robot Master. Dr. Light and Roll are also present. Suddenly, a voice is heard from the main screen.) ??? (Dr. Wily): My, my... (Dr. Light, Roll and Oil Man are shocked when they hear a familiar voice. A silhouetted figure of Dr. Wily is seen on the screen.) Dr. Wily: Eight robots and they all end up like this... (The static from the screen begins to clear up.) Dr. Wily: Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! Nuhah nuhah nuhahahaha! Roll: How horrible! Dr. Light: You... Dr. Wily... You are a most foul man! Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then, come to my fortress, Castle Wily! I've already sent you an invitation. Don't disappoint me! Nuhahahahaha! (The scene fades to black.) Scene 12: Wily Castle 1 (Oil Man accepts the challenge from Dr. Wily and travels to his castle. As he works his way through the first station, he is stopped by the Yellow Devil.) Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Oil Man: Bumo bumo bumo! Aha ha ha! Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! (Oil Man battles and defeats Yellow Devil and then moves on to the second station.) Scene 13: Wily Castle 2 (Oil Man works his way through the second station of Wily Castle and is then stopped by the second castle guardian, CWU-01P.) CWU-01P: Intruders... bad... E-li-mi-nate intruders... Oil Man: Haven't you ever heard that oil and water don't mix?! Yeah, you heard me, I'm tellin' you "no", so you better be lettin' me through! CWU-01P: Negative. Must... eliminate. Eliminate. Eliminate... (Oil Man battles and defeats CWU-01P and then moves on to the third station.) Scene 14: Wily Castle 3 (Oil Man works his way through the third station of Wily Castle. After defeating the clones of the Robot Masters, he is then stopped by the third guardian, Copy Robot disguised as Oil Man.) Copy Oil Man: Hey, hey! You gotta be jokin'. Check this out! Even the oil in my body hates you! Oil Man: Maybe you just don't get how good my mojo is! It powers you too, y'know! Copy Oil Man: Alright, let's just hurry up and finish this. I got another job waiting. (Oil Man battles and defeats Copy Robot and then moves on to the last station.) Scene 15: The Final Battle (Oil Man works his way through the final station of Castle Wily. At the end, he sees a giant battle machine in front of him. Dr. Wily's saucer then flies overhead and lands right on top of the machine. The saucer opens and Dr. Wily speaks to Oil Man.) Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! Oil Man: Hey, man! Better watch out, cause I'm gonna kick your butt so hard you'll be smelling the oil from my boots for months! Dr. Wily: Wha... Why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation, the ultimate combat robot, Wily Machine Number 1! Nuhahahahaha! (Oil Man battles and defeats the giant machine. The machine begins to short out.) Dr. Wily: Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll finish you off for good! (Dr. Wily's machine dismantles itself.) Dr. Wily: Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!... (Dr. Wily begins to repair his machine and proceeds to do battle with Oil Man again.) Dr. Wily: Nuhaha! It's alive again! I'm a genius! (Oil Man battles Dr. Wily again, and Oil Man once again defeats the Wily Machine. It explodes and Dr. Wily is sent flying out and hits the ground.) Dr. Wily: Why, you... Ah, this calls for a temporary retreat! (Dr. Wily tries to retreat, but Oil Man appears right in front of him.) Dr. Wily: Whoooooooa! (Dr. Wily reels back, and starts begging for mercy.) Dr. Wily: W-Wait a minute! I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I promise! Please don't hurt me!! Scene 16: Epilogue Narrator: Thanks to the heroic actions of OILMAN, peace has once again been restored. Even the nefarious Dr. Wily seems to have had a change of heart and is now ready to work for a peaceful tomorrow. Or so it seems... (Oil Man makes his way back from Castle Wily as the credits roll. When he returns to Dr. Light's laboratory, he is greeted by Dr. Light, Roll, Mega and the repaired Robot Masters. Oil Man then jumps in the air.) End of Script References *Character FAQ found at GameFAQs, contributed by user Tei Sama. Category:Scripts